dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
Archivo:78795768.jpg 2PM *'Nombre: '''2PM (투피엠) **'¿Por qué "2PM"?: Ésta es la hora más "caliente" del día, cuando más brilla el sol. *'Número de miembros: '''6 chicos *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: 'Negro perlado *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Hottest *'Aniversario: '04 de Septiembre (actualmente 3 años) *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment ''(la misma de Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JOO, etc) Carrera '''Pre Debut En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 14 apredices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que consideran sus "hermanos". 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. Integrantes 'Archivo:O90'0¡.png' '''Los miembros son (''izquierda a derecha): Taecyeon, Junho, Chansung, Nichkhun, Wooyoung y Junsu. 'Ex miembro: 'Jay Park *Kim Junsu (Líder, Vocalista Principal) *Nichkhun (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín) *Taecyeon (Rapero Principal) *WooYoung (Bailarín Principal, Vocalista) *Lee Jun Ho (Vocalista, Bailarín Principal ) *Hwang Chan Sung (Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín) Discografía '''Discografia Coreana Mini Albums ''Singles Álbum Singles Promocionales 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles Álbum Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Canal Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial - Junsu *Twitter Oficial - Nichkhun *Twitter Oficial - Taecyeon *Twitter Oficial - Wooyoung *Twitter Oficial - Junho *Twitter Oficial - Chansung Galería 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg 2pm-4.jpg 22pm.jpg 2pm01.jpg 2pm5.jpg 2pm-calvin-klein-2.jpg 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg 2pm-for-calvin-klein-photoshoot-in-upcoming-june-issue-of-elle.jpg 2PM.L.png 2PM+ 2.png 2PM+8786.png 2PM+091114.png 2PM+hep.png 2PM-12.png 2PM++DSCS.png 2PM.png 2PM+100326.png 2PM-256.png 2am2pm.jpg 0.PNG 231d7b972857ef7d_19.jpg 5555.PNG kl`´l.PNG 33333mm.PNG mnet_win_15.jpg 201011281840778891_1.jpg copia-de-2pm.png 2pm_still_cover.jpg Ee60c93d9414b2a6_14.jpg 3ab6eeb33515ffaa_01.jpg 2pmvb.jpg 2pm-2pmS.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6746.jpg 1295977817_DSC_6848.jpg normal_nepa.jpg windblock.jpg 149868087-8612411ffda49344c52d3c9cf3d355f0.4c765038-scaled.jpg Taec-Junsu-Chansung2PM.png Imagen5.png pia_kunkei.jpg pia_okchan.jpg pia_junwoo.jpg 7~24.jpg 5~31.jpg 2PM.jpg whosbad2.jpg samsung-corby-2pm-pic3.jpg 2pmerg.jpg 95583535.jpg 3294-sh5q1jslzt.jpg 2pmhy.jpg pray.jpg 262084461.jpg normal_img304s.jpg normal_img303s.jpg normal_img314s.jpg normal_img313s.jpg normal_img311s.jpg normal_img312s.jpg mt_1302053402_-292608719_0.jpg normal_1280x1024.jpg normal_20110404190910399.jpg 2pm_20110521.jpg 110523_2pm14.jpg tumblr_llnu7tXu8g1qaf0q2o1_500.jpg pp11052500086.jpg 1306297466162570.jpg 2011052512234411151.jpg lotte-1.jpg lotte-1.gif lotte-3.gif 20091119_behindthescenes2pmmarketorealbrownie_fs3.jpg 201106081307517123.jpg 201106081307517946.jpg fb0f2523f81c6871204156f.jpg 110613_1_1.jpg 110613_1_2.jpg Tumblr ln1n5sR6Z51qa0us4o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ln1n4mIYm01qa0us4o1 1280.jpg 2pm hands up 1024x768 02 copy.jpg 2pm_511639.jpg 2pm_511640.jpg 2PM_Hands_up.jpg Hands-up-2PM.jpg 2PM-Hands-Up.jpg 2PM-HandsUp.jpg HandsUp-2PM.jpg 20110624_2pm_newsen_3.jpg normal_aaaaa.jpg normal_ms_110622_07.jpg normal_RJjDzaB.jpg tumblr_ln1rsz1GPg1qfszbzo1_500.gif 241px-1_2pm.jpg 241px-3_(2).jpg 264px-2-horz.jpg 287px-Kpop_(364).jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_11.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_12.jpg 20110729_2pm_imurman_13.jpg 296749_208573255870472_155547424506389_586621_6957707_n.jpg 303234_208573289203802_155547424506389_586622_6227867_n.jpg 311349_208573432537121_155547424506389_586625_4142977_n.jpg 4paug.jpg 37202_118439778217558_116918128369723_118099_4993253_n.jpg 2PM__Hands Up (HD-1080p) 04810.jpg corbin.jpg My Color.jpg My color Group.jpg 2baaadad76f3f01d139dd432e5e41b6c-tb_200.jpg 8eaa2aac94c880d27d2e45cae13d6da5-tb_200.jpg 90e34cf989b4afdc3e29d52a7e5fa9b5-tb_200.jpg 321cbab02ec9cd1d24266c085e90f2f7-tb_200.jpg bf001a5a8df055effabd5b30a6dd252b-tb_200.jpg Videografía 'Videografía Coreana' thumb|left|260px|10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. thumb|260px|right|2PM Only you thumb|right|260px|I Hate you/2:00PM Time for change thumb|260px|left|Again & again/2:00PM Time for change thumb|260px|right|"Without U"/Don't Stop Can't Stop thumb|left|260px|Heartbeat/01:59PM thumb|left|260px|"I Will Give You My Life" thumb|260px|right|"Thank You"/2PM thumb|260px|right|"Hands Up"/HANDS UP thumb|left|260px|"I'll Be Back"/Still 2:00PM 'Videografía Japonesa' thumb|260px|right|"I'm your man"/I'M YOUR MAN thumb|260px|left|Ultra lover/REPUBLIC OF 2PM 'Videografía Comercial' thumb|260px|left|"My Color"/Anycall Corby.thumb|260px|right|"Open Happines" 2010/Coca Cola thumb|260px|left|"Crazy4S"/SPRISthumb|right|260px|"Follow Your Soul"/OPPO thumb|left|260px|"Tik Tok" 1/Cass thumb|260px|right|"Tik Tok" 2/Cass thumb|left|260px|Fly to Seoul/Korean Tourism Organization thumb|right|260px|"NORI for U"/NORI thumb|left|260px|"Open Happiness" 2011/Coca Cola Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop